Almost Perfect
by Shade Mimir
Summary: It seems Ami has erased Gary from her mind and has found the perfect guy......but no ones perfect.
1. Default Chapter Title

Okay here goes my first fanfic. It's not exactly the best fanfic in the world but I think it's pretty good. There are two things you might want to be aware of before you read this though. First of all some of the names might be misspelled. I mean you'll be able to read them but they'll just be spelled wrong. And second of all just to make this clear I am not misspelling Amy by putting Ami. Ami is just the Japanese version of her name (for those of you who didn't know ) and I just like it better. Well, enough small talk, onto the story! 

Part 1 Almost Perfect 

Luna narrowly escaped being squashed as Serena turned over in bed. Sensing it was no longer safe where she stood she bolted to the windowsill. She would have to think of another way to wake Serena up. Making a deep growling sound in the back of her throat Luna shouted, " WAKE UP!" "AHHH!" Serena yelped in surprise at the wake up call. Coming to her senses Serena blinked a few times then jumped to her feet. "OH NO!!!!! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!!!!!!" Serena threw on her clothes and glared at Luna "Why didn't you wake me up?" but before Luna could answer Serena was already out the door. " Sometimes I wonder how she ever managed to beat Berale (Urgh , I doubt I spelled that right......Oh well) and Wise Man and all the others with an attitude like that ," she sighed. 

Serena rushed into class just as the bell began to ring. " Now that was close!" Molly laughed "For once you actually got here on time.......more or less." Serena frowned " I'm on time a lot" she wined Molly laughed again "Name one time you actually got here before the bell sounded," Serena hesitated "Well ...ah....ah....I think the teachers about to talk. We should listen" "Oh yeah , the old "teachers about to talk" excuse. Very original Serena very original," "Do you have something you'd like to share with the class Molly?" asked the teacher warring a squall on her face. "No Ma'am" she responded, head bowed. The teacher nodded then cleared her throat to produce a sweeter tone in her voice. "Now before we start class I'd like to introduce you Arrion. He's a new student and I know you're all going to make him feel very welcome. Arrion come up here please" the teachers gaze was towards the back of the classroom and in less than a second everyone else's was there too. About all that was visible of him, from the very back seat, was the top of his head, for the rest was hidden behind a rather thick book. 

Serena frowned "Ick another Gary type. I can't stand most brainy people they show off too much," she whispered. " I thought you like Gary........and Ami for that matter. She's brainy too ya know. And how do you know he's the brainy type?" Molly responded. " I Ami and Gary. And anyone hidden behind a book that thick ahs to be smarter than avera....." Serina was unable to finish as Arrion emerged from behind his book. He was by far the handsomest guy any girl in that class had ever seen. Arrion had black hair that reached his shoulders, which he wore in a ponytail and light, clear , beautiful, gray eyes. He was somewhere around six feet in height and wore a dark navy shirt with plain jeans , quite obviously he had not received his uniform yet.. 

"Wow......." Molly managed not removing her stare. "Yeah" Serena agreed "wow," Serena taking a deep breath forced herself to look away and glanced around the room. She noted that everyone (every female at least) was staring in total amazement . Even Ami was staring! Arrion grinning at all this attention happily strolled foreword and on the way stopped briefly to smile at Ami. "Did you see that?" Molly gasped. Serena nodded opened mouthed at Ami's luck. It was clear to see Ami was stunned as well by her facial expressions and by the redness of her face. 

Finally Arrion took his place beside the teacher. " This is Arrion Erinacald. Arrion is very accomplished for his age. He has one every chess tournament he has ever been in, published a book, and can speak twelve different languages fluently," the teacher boasted " Is there anything you would like to add Arrion?" Arrion shook his head , smiled politly to the teacher and began walking back toward his seat , all eyes still on him. 

"And then he smiled at Ami?" Letta laughed sandwich in hand, glancing from Ami beside her to Arrion eating his lunch at the side of the building. "Umhum, umhum.umhum," Serena nodded. "He just smiled at me." Ami shrugged doing her best to act casual though one could still see her blushing. Letta shook her head in disappointment and laughed once more. "Ami ," Ami frowned and took a bite of her sandwich. "Ya know whatcha should do Ami." Serena mused. Ami rolled her eyes knowing Serena would be suggesting something about what she should do with Arrion. "What?" asked Ami reluctantly tossing down her sandwich knowing she would get to do anything but eat her lunch during this period. "You should go over and talk to him," Serena suggested. "Yeah good idea," agreed Letta. "Whoa.......no way!" Ami gasped slowly backing away from her friends. " You can't make me," though she knew they probably could. "Oh yeah?" Serena smiled likeing the idea of playing "hook up" with Ami Gary slipping entirely from her mind. "Watch us" Letta finished. 

"I can't believe you!" Ami grumbled as she was being carried down the schoolyard to Arrions side by Letta who had picked her up and heaved her over shoulder, she was now carrying Her as one might a sack. "Now you're going to walk over there and talk to him," said Letta dropping Ami a good ten feet from Arrion well out of ears range. Ami knew she was only delaying the inevitable but hey, if she could stall for another thirty minutes they would call everyone back in And she would be home free. "No" she said plainly crossing her arms. Letta sighed I knew we would have to do this the hard way," Before Ami could answer she felt a long push forcing her to go closer to Arrion so she was now only about five feet from him. Then there was another hard push causing her to stumble forward, trip. and fall, flat on her face. Ami winced as she sat upright." Now I know how Serena feels," 

"You okay?" a voice asked from behind her. Ami swallowed and turned. Arrion sat behind her dirt now covering his shirt and jeans. She now realized that she had tripped over him. "Oh, I tripped over you...ah .....uh....I'm sooooo sorry. I really didn't mean to." "Whoa, slow down it's okay," Once again he smiled at her got to his feet. "Are you okay?" he asked again extendending an arm to help her up. "I'm fine," Ami replied getting to her feet also. and dusting off her clothes. 

" Now what are they doing?" Letta asked urgently from behind Serena who was doing her best to stay in the tree. The tree reached over part of the right side of the building, which included the bit of land where Ami and Arrion stood.. "I'm not sure," replied Serena leaning further over. "Well?" urged on Letta. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Serena as she lost her balance and fell, Ami breaking her fall. "Urgh..." came Ami's muffled voice from under Serena. Serena looked up Only to see Arrions stunned face. "Um......sorry," she squeaked as she got to her feet. Arrion lifted Ami to her feet where she stumbled forward , not able to stand into Arrions arms. "Ami?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around him for support. "I think I broke my ankle," she admitted meeting his face of concern with one of embarrassment. Serena had an idea then. "Oh, ah.....Arrion," Arrion turned his head ever so slightly to face Serena. "I'm sure Ami would love for you to help her inside to the nurse," Arrion frowned at her. "I was," he said blankly lifting a blushing Ami into his arms and carrying her inside. 

There was a soft thump as Letta fell gracefully to the ground behind Serena. "Oh great ya killed Ami," Letta grumbled. Serena turned to face her. "I did not! ....... I mealy granted her a closer relationship with Arrion," "Yeah, uhhu ....... Oh well no changing the past , come on we both have to get back to class," Serena frowned maybe she should go to the nurses office and check on Ami or maybe thank her for not allowing Serena to use her somewhat like a cushion even though she was stiff and rather boney, but quickly decided agenst it . She wanted Ami and Arrion to get aquatinted. 

After school that day Serena gathered the Sailor Scouts at Rei's house just so she could make sure Letta had'ent already told them that she'd nearly killed Ami. As she came up the stairs she crossed her fingers as she climbed the stairs to the temple entrance. Serena's hopes where soon destroyed when she was confronted Rei at the door. "Heard ya killed Ami," growled Rei hands on hips. "Letta told us everything," Serena pouted "I did'ent kill her! I'm sure she'll be right back in school as usual tomorrow. The night went on about like that. Rei, Letta, Mina, and even Luna and Artimises conversation only consisted of Serena's "murder". 

As it turned out Serena was wrong, Ami was not back in school along with Arrion. "Ya sure ya didn't fall on both of them?" Letta teased throughout the day. Luckily both Ami and Arrion arrived the next day. As it turned out Ami had broken her ankle and was recommended to take school off for at least a week. But Ami being herself had to come back soon. She would have came back the day after the accident only Arrion had insisted that not only that she shouldn't come to school but that he stay and take care of her. They where going everywhere together now. Of course Letta and Serena still found this entertaining and always followed as well. 

"You're sure you won't mind helping carry these library books home," Ami asked polightly as she pointed to another book on the bottom shelf with the end of her right crutch. " "Positive" Arrion: assured her retrieving the book she had pointed to. "This it?" he asked adding the book to the already towering pile in his arms. She nodded and they started toward the front desk. 

Arrion playfully stumbled into a chair dropping the books on the table beside it As if they where execrutiatinly heavy. Ami smiled at this and turned her crutches begging to walk towards him. "Jeez ya gotta be tha strongest person in tha world Ami. How can anyone lift that many books?" Ami was beside him now and she panicked when her crutches left her. Suddenly a reassuring grip was on her hips and she was easily lowered into Arrions lap. She turned her head to see the table and soon noticed against them were her crutches. Now she turned to face to Arrion who was looking fondly at her. With that she wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. Without any further communication they were locked at the lips. 

"Whoa!" shouted Serena seeing the two kiss outside the library window accompanied by Letta. "Ami's gotta a boy friend!" Serena chanted then seeing Letta's gloomy expression her smile changed to a frown. "Whats the matter?" she asked finding it strange that Letta would be sad about a kiss. "I'm feeling bad about this," she answered "Ami already had a boy friend, Gary. I'm calling him now!" she concluded on the spot and ran off into the darkness. "Letta don't ," Serena shouted running after her. . 

Arrion pulled the cord to stop on the bus. Ami had gotten off a while ago and He thought about their kiss in the library as he left the bus and began walking down the road. Had the kiss been to much? Was he showing too much emotion? Shaking his head he slipped unnoticed into a dark alley and literally disappeared 

He appeared again in lightless room lit only by the glow of his candle. "You are back my son" said a voice from the darkness. "Yes mother, I t is complete Sailor Mercury is mine It's time to do things my way," 

Well how was it? I'll have more later . Tell me how it was. Bye! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Okay, here we go my second fanfiction. Hope ya liked the first one. In Part Two (this fanfiction) the pace picks up and a plot develops. Sorry it took so long! This one has a real cliffhanger ending well tell me what ya think! Part 2 Almost Perfect 

Serena sat beside Ami in a both at a local fast food restaurant talking pointlessly across the table to Mina "So what's the buzz with you and Arrion?" Serena asked bluntly turning to Ami, who was now crutches. "I don't see why you're asking me that Serena" Ami began "You and Letta have been spying on me ever sense I meet him.......... Where is Letta anyway?" Rei laughed and shrugged at the same time "Not sure," she answered "Why don't you ask meatball head here?" Serena rolled her eyes but took the question seriously. "I don't know," she admitted "Last time I saw her she was freaking out about a kiss and ran away talking about how Gary would be devastated," Ami looked down only now remembering Gary "She's right I shoud'ent be doing this. That kiss was uncalled for. We should only be frie..." she stopped in mid sentence and raised one eyebrow at Serena "You saw the kiss?" Serena swallowed and nodded " Well, uh..... ya know.....he...sorry," Ami frowned and pushed from her seat causing her to hit the floor. Rei laughed again and took a bight from her hamburger. 

"So what are you going to do about Arrion?" Mina asked still smiling as Serena sulked in the floor. "I'm going to tell him that we can be no more than friends," Ami said trying her best to sound confident but ultimately failing. "I'm ah sure he'll understand fully," "No way!" Serena objected getting to her knees and resting her arms on the table. "Letta and I worked to hard for you to just blow him off!" "Letta wants me to go with Gary know remember," Ami growled before getting to her feet, pushing Serena aside, and walking out the door. "Jeez what did I do?" Serena asked innocently now sitting where Ami used to be. Mina and Rei rolled their eyes And continued eating their lunch. 

Ami sat on the bus remembering five minutes ago when she had called Arrion. He had told her directions to his house apparently unaware of what she was going to tell him. She looked down again and matched a street sign to one on the paper she had copied the directions on. Pulling the cord, which signaled for the bus to stop she had second thoughts. Maybe she shouldn't do this., but she quickly erased those thought as she exited the bus and made her way down the street. Coming to where she was to turn Ami was puzzled. This was no street with houses but a simple alley. Had he set her up. No, he would never do that. He must only be meeting her here. Assuming this she made he way to the end of the alley. She found no one and was about to turn Around and go back home when suddenly it got very dark. Ami tried to scream but was cut off when an agonizing cold hit. Even though she could not see a thing she knew her breath was coming in clouds. The cold was even so bad that it burned and caused her to double over. On her knees in pain Ami reached forward knowing that she would certainly die if she stayed here to long. Her hand struck a hard glass like structure and almost medially her vision began returning.. She saw a shape before her eyes and was about to make it out when all senses where lost and she fell into unconsciousness. 

"Where is she?" Serena griped as the rest of the Sailor Scouts (including Letta) began to leave from the temple. "Just go home," Rei sighed seeing Serena waiting up for Ami "She and Arrion probably just got to talking and lost track of time," Serena shook her head. "No, I don't think so," but she did did what Rei said and left for home fearing the entire way for Ami's health. 

Ami stood on the hillside watching the Sailor Scouts leave from Rei's house at a distance. She looked different now. She was wearing shorts that were cut off so that they came just below her hips. She wore also a black belly shirt under an also similarly black leather jacket.. From her pocket she took a cigarette and liter. Turning she lit the cigarette and put it to her lips. She approached three dark figures. The first figure was a man with dyed green hair that was combed messily around his face making him not only look tough but frightening as well. His vulgar T-shirt and baggy pants did nothing but worsen this image. 

The second figure was a female. Her hair was also dyed only hers was hot Pink came to her waist. She wore a tight white tank top and the perfect match of Ami's shorts. The third figure was none other than Arrion. He wore his usual only in all black. And his only accessory was a black trenchcoat that brushed his heels. A smirk spread across his face as Ami confronted him and blew the smoke from her cigarette into his face. "Now?" she asked a calm look upon her face. "Not yet my love," responded Arrion a smile playing on his pale lips "Not yet," 

Serena sat at her desk staring at Ami's empty seat. She felt guilty for not looking for her when she had'ent shown up at Rei's what if something had happened to Ami and it was all her fault. She had never felt so guilty before. She couldent stand not knowing weather or not Ami was okay. 

The class went silent as the door swung open and Ami entered wearing the clothes From the pervious night. Everyone stared at her as she causually took her seat. The teacher cautiously approached her. "You do know you're late Ami?" she nodded. "Do you have a note?" Ami handed a crinkled sheet of paper to the teacher and got to her feet as the bell rang for lunch. 

The teacher frowned at Ami's behavior. It wasn't like her to do that. What had happened to her to. Unfolding the piece of paper she winced then tossed the paper into the trash can. That was it! She stormed outside to where the students where eating their lunches. The paper had been blank. 

Serena and Leta stood wide- eyed as Arrion who had entered the schoolyard only moments ago and had emidently locked lips with Ami. "Whoa!" studered Serena "Have you ever seen that much tounge in a kiss before?" Leta gulped "Forget the tounge , look where his hand is!" "Good God!" Serena gasped waving her own hand behind her franticly searching for suport. Finding none she fell to the ground. 

The bell to begin class sounded and both Ami and Arrion stepped back. Arrion slipped his arm around Ami's waist and they turned towards the school entrance only to be faced by the entire school all with dropped jaws and wide eyes. Even the teacher stood this way. The note given to her by Ami sat in a forgotten heap on the ground. 

Arrion and Ami smiled faintly at this and pushed their way through the crowd and into the school. Leta cleared her throat "Well.........hmmmmmmmmmm......okaaaay.......yuck!" Leta made a face of discust and looked down at Serena who was now sobbing. "What's the matter?" said Leta uterly confused. "Dddddarian......nenenever..kissssssed.......mimime.....lalike......like thathathat!" Serena studered before bursting into tears. Leta rolled her eyes and enterd the school as well. 

Serena and Leta well hidden behind a tree removeing Luna and Artimis from their book bags. Both had come to watch Ami 's strange behavior. They where all now very worried because Ami had not come.to school today. 

"It's just not right I tell you!" Luna gripped streaching after her long trip in the bag "I'm here this intire time and she doesn't even show up!" "I know," responded Leta "Someone needs to go check on her," at this she looked devieshly at Serena. "nuhu!" Serena objected, hands raised in protest. "I ah can't even get out of school! How am I gonna cheek on her?" "You're sick you need to go home," Leta said motioning for Luna and Artimis to get out of sight. Serena began to object but was cut off as Leta whispered something in her ear. After about twenty seconds of Leta's wispering Serena turned a greenish white and through up. "Teacher!" Leta shouted "Serena's gotta go home. She's sick!" 

Serena left still vomiting. left the school grounds. As soon as everyone was gone Luna and Artimis came from hiding. "So ah," Artimis began a puzzled look on his face. "What did you tell her?" Leta shrugged "I merly suggested a senerio between two of our rather odd Outer Scout friends," Both Luna and Artimis turned a shade of green and walked out of sight. 

"But I don't want to," Ami sobbed as she took the gun from Arrion. "It's the only way dear," he convinced her giving her a quick kiss. "But" "Hurry now she's coming," he interupted smothing her hair kindly back and walking towards the back door. He turned at the threshold and smiled ever so slightly. "There's just no choice," with that he Left leaving Ami alone in the dark tears blinding her vision and the gun hanging losely at her side. 

Serena had already gotten over her nausia and was currently making her way up Ami's driveway. "I can't believe Leta did that!" she said to herself aprouching the front door a scowl on her face. "Okay Ami you'd better be here," she said knocking on the door. When no answer came Serena slowly opened the door. Then se screamed. 

Serena could see Rei's house now. She had seen Ami first, then the gun. After that she had turned and ran. Without doing anything but turning and running she had ran. Ran. This was all that was going through her mind as she climbed the last step to the temple. Rei who had been sweeping the entrance saw Serena crying hystericly dropped the broom and ran to Serena. When Rei was beside her Serena automaticly began to lean on her shoulder still crying. "What?" Rei shouted holding Serena at arms length When there was no answer Rei shook her. "What?!" Serena finnaly met Rei's gaze and responded. "Ami's dead!" 

Well how was it I still have one more part to go. I told you it was a cliffhanger. The next one is going to have a lot more action. Well tell me what ya think. Bye! 


End file.
